


OT3 Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my UD OT3 one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP watching “Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared” for the first time.  
> OT3: Person C walks in to Person A singing the song loudly while Person B is trying to get them to stop. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chris x Ashley x Josh

When Josh walked into the house, the first thing he saw was Ashley standing on her tip-toes, slapping a green fly swatter against the wall above her head.

She turned around when she heard the front door close. “Josh!” She turned and hurried over to him, landing a kiss on his cheek. “Welcome home.”

“Thanks,” Josh offered a lopsided smile. “Chris home yet?”

Ashley shook her head. “He called to say he’s working a bit later than usual, but he’ll be home before it gets too dark.”

Josh nodded, then gestured at the fly swatter she still clutched in her hand and raised an eyebrow. “And what have _you_ been up to?”

“Ugh,” Ashley rolled her eyes. “This fly has been buzzing around me all day; I was trying to kill it.”

“Oh,” He chuckled. “Well, why don’t you take a break from attempted fly murder and come watch something with me?” Josh walked down the hall to the bedroom the 3 shared together and headed straight for the computer, switching it on.

Ashley followed him and stood next to him as he sat in front of the desk. “That depends. What are we watching?”

Josh pushed the chair back and crooked a finger at her; she stepped forward and sat on his lap. He reached around her to log in to the computer. “I don’t know,” He replied. “Mike sent it to me. He said it would be funny if we all watched it together. But Chris is a slowpoke, so…” He winked at her. “We’ll just have to start without him.”

Ashley covered her mouth and giggled, blushing slightly at the double meaning of his statement. Then she cleared her throat and watched as Josh clicked around a bit; he logged into his email, found the one from Mike, then opened the link and started the video.

* * *

When Chris stepped into the house, the first thing he heard was Josh’s voice, singing loudly,

 _“What’s your favorite idea?_ _Mine is being creative!”_

Then Ashley’s voice, yelling, “Josh! Stop! Please!”

Chris walked down the hall and peered into the bedroom to see Josh dancing and hopping around the room while Ashley followed him around, smacking at him with a green fly swatter.

_“Now when you look at this orange tell me please, what do you see?_

_It’s just a boring old orange._

_Maybe to you, but not to me!”_

Ashley groaned and smacked his arm with the fly swatter again. “Josh, stop! You’re freaking me out!”

Josh snatched the fly swatter from her hand and bopped her on the head with it, singing,

_“Green is not a creative color.”_

Ashley made a sound of annoyance and started smacking at him with her hands instead while Josh continued to dance and sing about creativity.

Neither one of them noticed Chris standing in the doorway with a blank expression on his face as he processed the scene in front of him.

Then, slowly, he backed away from the door, turned, and walked back down the hall to the front door, being as quiet as possible as he opened it and stepped out onto the front porch. “If either of them asks,” He mumbled to himself. “My job went even later than originally thought.”


	2. Pizza Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A being held hostage by C unless B forks over the last slice of pizza they have. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matt x Jess x Mike

“Alright, who’s got the last piece?” Mike stood at the counter, glaring down into an empty pizza box. He turned to look suspiciously at his partners.

Jessica shrugged as she carried her empty plate to the sink and began washing the dishes. Matt looked down at the pizza slice on his plate, then looked back up at Mike and stuck out his tongue.

Mike raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something when someone grabbed his arm and a butter knife appeared in front of his neck.

Jessica peered out from behind him and grinned wickedly at Matt. “Hand over that slice of pizza or else.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

Matt suppressed a smile and hopped to his feet. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Jessica threw her head back and cackled. “I _would_!”

“What the fuck is going on right now…” Mike muttered.

“Michael!” Jessica nudged him in annoyance. “Play along!”

Mike sighed heavily. “Fine,” With all the enthusiasm of a rock, he pleaded, “Oh, no. Matt help me. Please, please, help me.”

Jessica kicked him.

“Ow!”

Matt held up his hands. “If I give you the pizza, you’ll let him go?”

Jessica smirked. “Yes.”

Matt pushed the plate across the table towards her and she released Mike, grabbed the slice, and immediately took a bite. Then, smirking triumphantly, she winked at them and walked out of the room, tossing the butter knife back into the sink on her way out.

Mike stared after her. “What the hell just happened?”

Matt sat back down and leaned back, taking a swig of his Pepsi. “Our girlfriend just stole the last slice of pizza.”

Mike sat down next to him and pouted, mumbling, “I was gonna do that…”


	3. Burnt Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and Person B are in the middle of sex when the smoke alarm goes off. (Optional: Person C, who is not partaking in sex, is in the kitchen baking cookies, which causes the smoke alarm to go off.) (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chris x Ashley x Josh

_“Josh! Oh, fu–”_

A loud, incessant beeping cut Chris off mid-moan.

Chris and Josh–who, up until that point, had been in the “bone zone”–froze where they were, Josh still inside his boyfriend.

“What the fuck.” Josh muttered, carefully pulling out.

“Did…did we do that?”

Josh rolled his eyes. “Yes, Chris; our sex was so hot that we caused the smoke alarm to go off.”

Chris stuttered, struggling to think of a retort. Josh smacked his partner’s bare bottom and climbed off the bed, grabbing his pants off the floor. “Come on, Cochise, let’s go see what’s going on.”

* * *

They followed the smoke to the kitchen, where Ashley was running around like mad, unsure of what to do. Smoke was coming from the oven; she opened it and reached inside, grabbing the pan and yanking it out.

With a scream of pain, she dropped the pan on the floor, burnt cookies flying everywhere. In all the chaos, she’d forgotten to put oven mitts on.

As Chris rushed to Ashley’s side, Josh grabbed a chair and stood on it, reaching up to pry the smoke detector off of the wall. He went to work trying to shut it off while Chris tended to Ashley’s hands.

Silence fell over the three as the beeping stopped, the only sound now being Ashley’s quiet whimpers as Chris ran cold water over her reddened hands.

“Josh,” Chris turned to look at him over his shoulder. “Grab me some burn cream from the bathroom, will you?”

“Aye, Aye, Cochise.” Josh saluted him, then turned and walked out the room.

Chris turned back to Ashley. “What happened, Ash?”

Ashley pouted. “I was trying to make cookies.” Her voice was small; she dropped her head in shame, cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “I’m not sure what I did wrong.” Her voice broke as her eyes welled up with tears.

“Oh, Ash, it’s okay. You can always try again.” Chris stroked Ashley’s hair, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to a chair as Josh walked back in with a tube of burn ointment.

He said, “Well, I know what I’m getting you for Christmas: a beginner’s cookbook.”

Chris glared at Josh and snatched the tube out of his hand. He took Ashley’s hands in his and started to rub the cream over her burns.

"Thanks..." Ashley sniffled. "I, um...I'm sorry I, uh, interrupted you..." Her blush deepened and she refused to look up at them.

Chris blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward; Josh, however, just smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Well, maybe you should join us instead of trying to burn the house down next time."

Ashley giggled. "I kind of wish I had..." She trailed off awkwardly, face burning as she realized what she'd said.

"Say no more." Josh stepped forward and scooped Ashley up into his arms, carrying her, bridal style, out of the kitchen. "You comin', Cochise?"

"What about her hands?"

"She doesn't need to use her hands; maybe we can finally use the ropes this time."

Ashley squeaked.

Chris stammered, "Well, well what about the mess?" He gestured to the burnt cookies scattered all over the kitchen floor. "We're just gonna leave that here?"

"Sure, why not? We'll clean it up when we're done...maybe." An impatient tone entered Josh's voice as he said, "You comin' or not, Chris?"

Chris glanced at the mess, then shrugged and left the kitchen to follow his partners to the bedroom. "Yeah, okay."


	4. Chocolate Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A few weeks after Easter your OTP is on their last couple of chocolate eggs. So they argue over who gets the rest, but while they’re arguing their child (or person c) just casually stands next to them finishing off the rest of the eggs. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Matt x Jess x Mike

"How about we rock-paper-scissors for them?" Mike suggested.

"Rock-paper-scissors? Really? How old are you, Mike?"

"It beats sitting here and arguing about it!"

Matt sighed. "Fine. Rock-paper-scissors. You're on."

The two boys were sitting on the couch, trying to decide who would get to eat the last of their chocolate eggs left over from Easter a few weeks before. They'd been arguing for over fifteen minutes about it, much to their girlfriend, Jessica's, amusement as she sat on the edge of the coffee table and watched them, occasionally popping one of the eggs into her mouth.

Mike and Matt held out their fists and chanted together, "Rock, paper, scissors!" Both of them chose scissors, ending the first round in a tie.

"Damn it." Matt muttered. "Again!"

Jessica picked out another chocolate egg, unwrapped it, and stuck it in her mouth, chewing slowly as she watched the second round end in yet another tie.

"Fuck!" Mike glared at his own fist. "What kind of sorcery is this? Again!"

They both held out their fists. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Both chose paper.

Jess stuck another chocolate egg in her mouth as both boys cursed. "Why don't you guys try something else?"

"Like what, Jess?" Mike rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated.

Jessica shrugged. "A staring contest?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "A staring contest?"

Jessica just shrugged again, unwrapping another chocolate egg. Neither of the boys noticed that she'd almost eaten them all by now, too focused on their own competition.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Mike challenged.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "Alright, Munroe. You're going down." They sat perfectly still, staring into each other's eyes, neither one of them daring to blink.

Jessica plucked the very last chocolate egg out of the basket and unwrapped it.

Both boys blinked at the same time. "Damn it!" They swore in sync.

Mike sighed, beyond irritated, and rubbed his eyes. "Now what?"

Matt kept his competitive spirit up. "Arm wrestling!"

Mike looked a little uncomfortable at the suggestion. It was no secret Matt was physically stronger than him--he was a football player, after all. "Oh, um, I don't know…"

Matt smirked. "Are you scared, Mikey?"

Mike scowled. "No. Why would I be scared?"

Matt crossed his arms. "Because you know you'll lose."

Mike clenched his teeth. "Alright, _Matty_ , you're on. Arm wrestling. Let's go." He slid off the couch and kneeled on the floor, setting his elbow on the coffee table. Matt followed suit and they both locked hands. "One…two…three!"

Meanwhile, Jessica was still sitting on the edge of the coffee table, licking the last of the chocolate eggs off of her finger tips as she watched their endless stream of competitions, a smug smirk set on her face, a little chocolate still stuck to her lips.


	5. Achoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is sick. Person B has to spend hours cajoling them into lying down. For OT3, imagine Person C gets fed up with this and grabs Person A to physically throw them into bed. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chris x Mike x Josh

"I'm not si-- _achoo!_ " Josh sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

Chris stood across from him with crossed arms and a raised brow. "Really?" He didn't sound the least bit convinced.

"You sound pretty sick to me." Mike said and raised his mug to take a sip of his coffee, not looking up from the newspaper he was pretending to read.

The three were in the kitchen of their home; Chris was leaning against the counter, Josh stood in the doorway, having just woken up a few minutes earlier, and Mike sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and a newspaper that he didn't seem to realize was upside down.

About a week ago, the three had made plans to spend one whole day together since they'd all been so busy with work and school recently. They'd scheduled a day off and planned to go on a date to the amusement park. However, their plans were ruined when it became obvious Josh had woken up that morning with a cold--although he refused to accept it, not wanting to be the reason their plans were cancelled.

Josh waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not sick." It would have been more convincing if his stuffed up voice hadn't betrayed him. "Now, are we going to the amusement park or what?"

Chris shook his head. "We're not going anywhere with you sick like this." He walked over to Josh and put an arm around him, leading him out of the kitchen. "Come on, let's get you into bed and then I'll make you some soup."

Josh wriggled away from Chris. "No way. I'm not si…si… _achoo!_ "

Mike closed the newspaper, left his mug sitting on the table, and walked into the living room. "Kind of hard to make that argument when you're sneezing your guts out, huh?"

"Shut up."

Chris took Josh's hand and tried to lead him to the bedroom again. "Josh, you really need to rest--"

Josh pulled his hand away. "Cochise, I'm fine. For the last time: I'm not sick. Let's just get ready to go the amusement park, alright?"

Despite Chris's protests and several failed attempts to get him to rest, Josh proceeded trying to get ready for a date they were no longer going on. Mike followed the two around the house, thoroughly amused. Eventually, though, the whole thing became tiring and it was obvious Josh wasn't going to get into bed of his own free will.

A couple of hours passed as Chris constantly continued trying to coax Josh into bed, only for Josh to flat-out refuse and go on with the day like normal. No matter how many times he sneezed or coughed, he refused to accept that he was sick. And after a couple of hours, he was getting on Mike's last nerve.

Josh was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV, a bit cranky after he realized they really weren't going to the amusement park. Still, he refused to admit to being sick. Chris sat next to him, talking loud to be heard over the TV (Josh kept raising the volume in an attempt to ignore him).

By then, Mike had had enough. He walked over to Josh, scooped him up into his arms, and carried him towards the bedroom, struggling a bit--Josh was heavier than any girl he'd carried to bed before.

"M-Mike! What are you-- _achoo!_ "

Mike didn't answer right away; he walked into the room and tossed Josh onto the bed. "You're going to stay there and you're going to rest. You're sick, like it or not."

"Mike, I'm not si--"

Instead of a sneeze interrupting him this time, Mike did, "Yes, you are. And now we're going to take care of you. Because that's what boyfriends do. Right?" He turned to Chris.

"What? Uh, right!" Chris agreed with a firm nod.

For the rest of the day, Mike cuddled next to Josh, arms wrapped firmly around him (mostly to keep him in bed), not concerned about the possibility of getting sick himself. Chris made homemade soup and served it to him in bed (he also had to serve some to Mike, who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes as he was serving it to Josh).

At the end of the day, he gave Josh some cold medicine that would put him to sleep and the three snuggled in bed for the night, Chris and Mike sandwiching Josh between them. Josh worried a bit over the possibility of making them sick, but both Chris and Mike refused to leave the room.

A couple of days later, Chris and Mike were the ones sick and Josh had to run around taking care of both of them. Not wanting to get sick again and end up in an endless cycle, however, Josh elected to sleep on the couch until his boyfriends got better.


	6. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A, B, and C are in line for a Ferris wheel. After they find out it's two per seat, Person A and B start arguing about who's going to sit with Person C. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chris x Ashley x Josh

"Only _two_ per seat?" Josh turned from the operator of the ride to Ashley and Chris.

"Looks like we're not all sitting together." Chris said, a bit disappointed.

"I'll sit with you, Chris." Ashley smiled.

"What do you mean, _you'll_ sit with him?" Josh demanded.

"He's my boyfriend." Ashley looked confused for a moment, she'd forgotten that she had to share Chris.

"He's my boyfriend, too! Not to mention I've known him longer. So I think _I_ should sit with him."

Ashley raised her eyebrows. "So because you've known him longer, you get to sit with him? That doesn't sound fair."

"Life isn't fair." Josh smirked at her and she glared back.

While the two argued over who would sit next to him, Chris noticed they were holding the line up and slid past them to the operator. "I'll just sit by myself. Those two can sit together."

The operator glanced at the two still arguing and shrugged, letting Chris into a carriage by himself. The operator then turned to the other two, "Alright, next carriage is for you two."

Josh and Ashley paused in their argument to glance over at the operator in confusion. Chris waved at them with a smile from his carriage window.

The two stared in shock for a moment before yelling out, "Chris!" Then the operator opened up the next carriage and Chris's partners pouted as they stepped into it and sat next to each other.


	7. Monster Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Mike (mostly Mike) get mad at Chris for not spending as much time with them recently and things get a little overly dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chris x Werewolf!Mike x Wendigo!Josh
> 
> ALL CREDIT FOR THE MONSTER BOYFRIENDS AU GOES TO trashfullofsin.tumblr.com

When Chris walked into the house, it was dark. It was still pretty light outside, but the blinds were drawn and all the lights were off. Chris would have been startled by the two shadows sitting in the darkness, if it wasn't for the outline of Josh's antlers and Mike's ears.

Mike, ever the drama queen, switched on the lamp next to the couch. "Christopher. We've been expecting you."

_Now what are they doing?_ "Why are you two sitting in the dark?"

"We've been waiting for you all day, Cochise." Josh responded.

"Okay…" Chris started towards them. "And you couldn't wait for me with the lights on?"

Mike snapped, "We'll be asking the questions here, Christopher. Where were you today?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Uh…"

"And don't even think about lying because I already know the truth." Mike warned.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Wh-what?" Mike faltered, caught off-guard. He looked to Josh for help, but the Wendigo just shrugged and remained quiet. Mike turned back to Chris. "Don't, don't try and confuse me, Christopher! That's not gonna work!"

Josh couldn't hold back a snicker because, clearly, it did work. At least for a second.

Mike scowled. "Quit stalling, Christopher. Just tell us where you were today and nobody gets hurt." He made a point of flashing his sharp teeth in a menacing grin.

Chris resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The whole dramatic display was getting ridiculous. "I was hanging out with Ashley. Is that a crime?"

_"Ah-ha!"_ Mike pointed a finger at Chris accusingly. "I knew it! So you _were_ conspiring with the enemy!"

Josh gasped audibly, a bit too dramatic. "Dun dun dun!"

Mike facepalmed. _"Josh."_

Josh cleared his throat and suppressed a smirk. "Sorry."

Why was this happening? Ashley had asked Chris to go shopping with her, help her pick out a birthday gift for her girlfriend, Sam. And all Chris wanted to do when he finally got home was settle on the couch and watch a movie with his boyfriends. But, no, those two had other ideas. They always had other ideas.

"'Conspiring with the enemy'?" Chris repeated Mike's words slowly, trying to understand them. No such luck. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Mike's golden eyes narrowed. "Didn't I say that _I_ would be asking the questions?"

As entertaining as the display was, Josh finally decided that that had probably been enough. "Mike, give it a rest. Even I don't know where you're going with this anymore."

Mike huffed. "Fine."

Chris shot Josh a thankful look before asking, "Do one of you want to explain?"

The Werewolf and the Wendigo exchanged glances, falling silent for a whole minute before Mike finally decided to answer, "For the past week, you've been spending less and less time with us; you're hardly ever home anymore. We miss you, you nerd."

That's what this was all about? "Oh I'm...sorry. I've been helping Ashley with her surprise party for Sam."

Mike and Josh exchanged confused looks. Josh asked, "She's throwing Sam a surprise party? Why?"

"Really, you two? Have you completely forgotten that Sam's birthday is in a few days?"

Mike just stood there with a dumbfounded expression as Josh scratched at one of his antlers, filling the silence with a hard scratching sound as his claws scraped against bone. Neither one of them said anything.

Chris sighed.

Mike shook his head. "Regardless of your excuses, we miss you and _demand_ that you spend more time with us from now on." Josh nodded in agreement and Mike crossed his arms, giving Chris a look that said he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Not that Chris would ever say no to spending more time with them.

Chris held up his hands. "Alright, alright; I promise I will. I'm sorry."

Mike swooped forward and wrapped his arms around Chris, lifting him off of his feet in a very tight hug. A little too tight.

"Mike," Chris gasped. "You're crushing me."

"Oops." Mike eased his grip and gently lowered Chris back to the ground, but didn't release him completely.

Chris tried to wriggle away from him. "Now that that's over with, can we watch a movie? I stopped and rented one on the way home." Mike and Josh looked at each other. Chris continued, "I think you'll both really like--"

Mike interrupted him. "No way." Chris felt one of Mike's claws slide into his jeans. "We still have to punish you. Right, Josh?"

Josh was crouched on the couch, watching the two with amusement--and was that hunger?--sparkling in his mismatched eyes. He slid his tongue along the bottom of his razor sharp teeth. "That's exactly right, Mike."

Chris felt as if his whole face had suddenly burst into flame; he squirmed, trying to get free from Mike's grip, but the Werewolf was too strong. "C-can't this wait? I just got home and I really want to watch--"

"No, it _can't_ wait, _Christopher_." Mike growled in his ear, his voice rough.

Josh had abandoned the couch and now stood next to the two, running a sharp nail down Chris's spine as he hissed in his other ear, "Didn't you hear me before, Cochise? _We've been waiting for you all day._ "


End file.
